LEDs have different applications, including use in automotive applications. Driving multiple strings of LEDs may be performed from a single output power train. In such cases, the strings may be driven through pulse width modulation (PWM). The current may is regulated to produced proper LED illumination. The strings may be driven in a cyclical manner referred to as a dimming cycle. LEDs might be used within an automobile to illuminate displays, the cabin, daytime running lights, or other external or internal portions of the automobile.